


turn your head (and see the fields aflame)

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Altar Sex, Baby Nero at the end, Birth, Courting by Swordplay, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Knotting, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Even if the world burns, the daughter of the saint still stands. Not even the demon king can stop her from her divine duty: protect the children of man, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Video Game Alternate Universes/Endings





	1. Chapter 1

She could smell the smoke in the air, ashes falling around her like snow. Ironic, given that there would be no joy today, not while the skies burned around her. In the distance, demons screamed out in victory as human life was snuffed out by claw and fang. The sanguine scent lingered in the air, no wind to carry it away. The sun was low in the sky, basking the burning and dying city in deep oranges, warped by flames. 

Cassandra Sagefire, the last defender of Eternis Brillia, could only stand in front of the Cathedral of Saint Deirdre. The white and gold of her battledress was still, moving only when she shifted in her place. Her golden hair, sharply cut into a bob, framed emerald eyes staring intensely at the gates that led to the cathedral. The flames didn’t reach the cathedral nor did the demons attempt to walk it’s hallowed grounds. Perhaps they only hungered for the easier targets, of citizens unable to escape and the knights falling victim to exhaustion. The censer in the cathedral still burned, still consecrating the ground of the cathedral. She probably was the last defender of the city, given who remained to stop the overwhelming demonic force. Her ‘husband’ (she could feel bile rise in her throat and swallowed) had fled with as much wealth he could procure, probably to find some poor woman to attach himself to and write some sob story about Eternis Brillia’s fall.

Not that she could contest the account, given that she was here, ready to die for her city, her faith, and the last of her people. They were fleeing in the secret tunnels under the cathedral, to beyond the city walls. She hadn’t seen any new citizens in a while, which meant any still in the city were consumed by the demons. She hated the thought but that was the truth. 

A sudden demonic presence, stronger than any she had sensed, caught her attention. She stood at attention, Astra tight in her hand. This had to be the demon leading the attack. As she focused on the aura, she could feel the intensity of its power. It was no ordinary demon commander, this was something far greater than them. She watched as the demon in question walked through the archway of the cathedral, as if the consecrated ground did nothing to deter the demon. The demon was covered in dark blue scales, horns spewing out demonflame in an intimidating fashion. It’s wings were kept close to its body like a cloak. An intimidating spiked tail swung slowly behind him, swaying as if the demon it was attached to was intrigued by the warrior saint standing in front of what would be the sweetest conquest: the destruction and desecration of the cathedral. 

“Stand aside.” The demon growled, pulling out a demonic katana.

“No.” Cassandra settled into a fighting pose, taking in an ashen breath. It seared her lungs, causing her to cough. The demon tilted it’s head, just a little. 

“Humans cannot breathe this air.” 

“How sweet, that you’re so concerned about my wellbeing.” She snarked. “Can’t imagine you were that sweet when you slaughtered my people!” She dashed forward, slashing at the demon. The demon parried the attack, sparks flying from the two blades in conflict. The strength of the parry reverberated throughout her arm, making her wince. This demon was no joke, no ordinary grunt in the demonic pecking order. He had power, an endless abyss of it if she had to guess. 

Almost as much as a king’s. 

She rushed forward again, trying to stab the demon. The demon turned, it’s powerful tail whacking her away. She grunted as she rolled on the grass. She managed to recover, ash-coated grass grinding into her skin and clothes. She quickly ducked from the demon charging, quickly holding out Astra. The divine blade seared into a wing, blood spurting from the open wound and onto her and the grass. She spat out the searing demon blood, watching the demon as it landed, sending ash into the air. He looked slowly to the wound in his wing as it knitted itself up, scales reforming what was ripped. 

“What the fuck…” She panted, quickly getting back up. The demon returned his gaze to her, letting out a low growl. 

“You cannot win-” 

“EAT SHIT!” She snarled, arrows of light appearing in a halo around her head. They shot forward. The demon deflected the arrows with his katana, letting out a huff before warping forward. She held up Astra, the two blades straining against each other. 

“Tell me.” The demon growled. “What makes you think you can best me, the Demon King?” 

“I have to protect my people. I don’t care-” She slipped, just barely, before ducking. She kicked the demon’s leg, only to find unmoving muscle. She launched herself away from the demon, just moments before the katana impaled the stone. She scrambled to her feet. “-if you’re some fucking lowlife or the Emperor of the Underworld, I have a duty to protect the children of man.” 

“Even as they abandon you.” Cassandra blinked before shaking her head.

“No, not abandoning me. They’re fleeing for their lives.” 

“A sacrifice, then?” 

“No, a martyr. More powerful than any force on the earth. More powerful than kings and gods.” She panted with a smirk. The demon did not react, merely absorbing the information (or perhaps giving her a chance to breathe, if she was being generous with his behavior). He stayed there, molten blue eyes staring her down. She saw the faintest flick of his head before he charged forward. Cassandra quickly side-stepped out of the way, only for a tail to wrap tightly around her midsection. She let out a shriek before slamming Astra into the tail. The demon roared out in pain and flung her away, her body rolling onto the ground. She felt skin skid against the stone, the tang of blood on her lips from how hard she bit. Standing up, she watched as the demon yanked Astra so effortlessly from his tail. He regarded the divine rapier, letting out a soft rumble. 

“A shame.” He tsked. “Such craftsmanship, only to be shattered.” 

“Fuck that!” She snarled, summoning Astra back to her side. 

“Kneel before me!” The demon roared, leaping back. The katana flashed for a brief moment before it seemed as if reality warped around her. 

She couldn’t move. 

The world around her seemed to fracture before the katana flashed once more. 

Agony seared her body as shallow cuts cut through cloth and skin, followed by the sound of divine metal being ripped asunder. She barely had a moment to glance at Astra before it exploded in her hand, broken into a thousand metal shards. Weakness gripped her body, causing her to collapse on the ground. She struggled to get to her hands and knees, the weight of the world slamming itself onto her body with a cruelness she was unaware of for so long. She looked up at the demon and tried to summon arrows of light once more, only for that power to be silent. 

“You...what did you do to me?” She breathed. He didn’t respond to her immediately, merely closing the distance between them. The agony was too much, darkness crowded around her vision…

The last thing she saw was the approaching demon, his steps like distant thunder in her ears.

* * *

As she came to, the first thing she could sense was cold stone against bare skin. She slowly blinked awake, hearing the faint sounds of claws against stone and faint clicking. A distinct sense of being watched crept up her spine. The area she was in was dark, she could see the faint light of candlelight. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she quickly realized where she was.

The Cathedral of Saint Deirdre. Specifically, on the cathedral’s very altar. 

She could see the censer, that once billowed eternal burning sage, now impaled by a sword. Lifting up her head, she saw some demons chittering eagerly at her, as if hoping to have a taste of her blood. She quickly pushed that thought out of her head, focusing on trying to get out of this predicament. She glanced down and immediately blushed from the lack of clothing on her body. She tried to get up before realizing what was tying her down: her hands were tied up with some sort of infernal binding. Holding that binding into the altar was a familiar katana. She made a face: if she cut herself trying to escape, the demons would be upon her immediately. She forced herself to stay calm, eyes looking everywhere. The stained glass, once telling how the saints defeated the Emperor of Darkness, was shattered. Starlight peered into the cathedral. She realized that the scent of smoke had long since gone. Perhaps the city was nothing more than burning embers.

Then why wasn’t she dead yet? She could feel the tendrils of consecration, trying to repel the demons. Her lifeforce spilled upon the altar would certainly break that, and yet, she still lived. What was that demon planning? 

She heard footsteps along with the demons skittering away from fear. She looked up, seeing the familiar demon stride down the aisle towards her. She scowled at him.

“Fucker.” She hissed at his approach. He seemed to take her hiss in stride, looking up and down her body.

“You’re awake.” A scaled hand slid down her bare side, earning a tremor from her. “It was difficult keeping the scum away from you.” 

“Why?” She stared at him, confused. “If you wanted to desecrate Eternis Brillia, you could’ve had it done easily by just killing me.”

“Because there are sweeter ways to be victorious, my consort.” That caught her attention. She blinked in surprise. A consort? To a demon? A warlord no less? She promptly scowled at him.

“In your dreams, murderer!” She snarled. He knelt down, holding her legs apart effortlessly. She squirmed on the altar, face burning red. A warm tongue began to lick up and down her exposed cunt, earning a shaky gasp from her. Her body trembled, despite her brain screaming that this was a demon currently pleasuring her cunt. The demon merely rumbled in amusement, perhaps aware of her inner conflict (and promptly not caring about it). The demon’s claws dug into soft thighs and yet the skin did not break. He continued to lick at her cunt before he slid his tongue inside her entrance, sharpened fangs grinding against her slick clit. Cassandra panted, trying to resist moaning as the demon pleasured her, thoughts jumbled up between ‘why is he doing this’ and ‘why bother fighting it, it feels too good?’. 

And then that sweet spot was hit. 

A sudden wave of pleasure drowned Cassandra, hips bucking as slick squirted all over the demon’s face. As she came down from her conflicted orgasm, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving, the demon slowly pulled back. She fluttered his eyes open, staring at him. The sword suddenly disappeared, earning a confused noise from her before the demon caged her with his body. She stared up at him, illuminated faintly by the demonfire from his horns. Her gaze moved down to his infernal cock, dripping slick and precum onto her skin. She made a face.

“That’s not going to fit.” She breathed. The demon merely chuckled, a hand moving down to hoist her legs around his waist. He moved back, letting the tip rub against her cunt and clit. A burning heat through her veins made her shudder. She whined loudly, pulling at her bonds, trying to cling onto something, anything. The cock slowly began to push inside her, stretching her wide. She squirmed from the burn, her cunt stretching wider than his tongue had prepared her with. She wasn’t sure why her body was burning up from pleasure, considering it was a filthy demon who had slaughtered her people currently pushing himself inside her with full intent of corrupting her pure body (and probably getting off on the thought). 

“You are mine.” He growled into her ear as his cock sheathed itself fully inside her. She whimpered at the sheer girth, her thighs trembling against his scales. “Your body cannot resist me, it keeps pulling me in.” He rumbled, seemingly amused by her reaction.

“S-Shut up!” She hissed, face red. He slowly pulled out, earning a weak whine from her. When the tip remained inside her, he suddenly slammed in, making her scream out. 

“Scream for me.” He growled before he set a brutal pace. He pulled her close, panting as he began to thrust. Cassandra could only gasp and cry out, unable to cling onto the demon, only able to endure the ride that the warlord was putting her on. The demon panted and huffed with each bruising thrust. Cassandra could faintly smell the tang of blood, claws and sharpened scales digging into soft skin and breaking it. The demon let out a hungry growl, pulling back briefly to shove his tongue down her throat. She gagged on his throat, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. 

It was too much, she couldn’t handle it…!

A sudden pain, her cunt stretched wide, immediately snapped her into reality. The demon was knotting her, cock twitching as the tip pressed painfully against her cervix. The demon pulled back, arching his back to roar, wings spread wide, as hot cum shot directly into her womb. She could only pitifully squirt from the sensation. Wincing from the sound of the claiming roar, she laid on the altar helplessly as she felt her stomach distend from all the cum. Something sticky and wet pushed out of her cunt and dripped onto the floor, perhaps it was just too much seed for her to hold. The faint tendrils of consecration, she could feel them fade and die from the seed dripping onto the altar. 

Perhaps this was what he meant with sweeter ways to be victorious. Defiling the daughter of Saint Deirdre did the job, perhaps just as well as outright killing her. She could only lay there, body spent, attached lewdly to the demon above her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force her body to calm. She couldn’t fool herself with just dreaming, not with what just happened. The demon began to purr, a rumble that shook her to her very core. She felt his tongue lap at her sweat-soaked skin and briefly mused at its gentleness before consciousness slipped away from her. 

* * *

It had been one year since Eternis Brillia’s fall. 

Cassandra hated to admit when she was wrong, that she had Vergil all wrong. The proof laid in the tiny demon baby nestled in his cribs, fast asleep. Fortuna was asleep, the capital of Vergil’s mortal domains (he apparently despised the politics of the demon world). She wore a simple sheer robe of blue, the warmth of Fortuna not nessicating heavy robes. To the mortals of Fortuna, he was their king and her, his most prized consort. 

Prized was right, apparently, as she was the only one who gave Vergil a son. 

She looked back at the slumbering demon baby, blue skin and red scales on his body. Two tiny angel horns poked from downy white hair. He had so little of her, at least on first glance, but he was still so young. Even as a demon, he was innocent. His father was the one she had the most contentious relationship with. Of course, she could tell herself that as much as she wanted but the truth was plain to see: what she and Vergil had was a twisted sort of love. He had mentioned that he knew she was to be his from the way she fought. He had claimed her that night and then brought her to Fortuna to bear and raise his child, to live in luxury and to never want again. 

She frowned at the thought and pushed it out of her head. Perhaps she was just as twisted as the demonic legionnaires he led. 

Nero, her dear son, began to stir. She lifted herself from the balcony railing, walking over to him. His amber eyes were open, the baby reaching out for his mother’s love. She picked him up, watching as he kneaded her breast for milk. She quickly shed her robe and laid down on the four-poster bed, letting Nero feed from her. She gently stroked his back, eyes drifting to the distant sea. She had to admit (and she hated to admit it in the first place) but Vergil was a far more attentive lover than she had expected. She had expected someone cruel and vicious, like the warlord she met that fateful sunset, and he was that still. 

But, alone, he was thoughtful, fiercely intelligent, and doted over her in his own way during her pregnancy. He wasn’t the monster she thought all demons were. And the infant in her arms was hardly a monster, with the way he often looked up at her with wide pleading amber eyes. 

“Undone, by the very monsters my ancestors fought against.” She murmured into the empty bedroom. Nero looked up, cooing softly. She smiled down at him. “My little monster.” She stroked his downy white hair. Nero merely giggled, probably unable to fathom any deeper meaning to her words aside from ‘mommy’s talking and her voice makes me happy and safe’. She sighed and leaned down to kiss his head. 

Perhaps being a demon king’s consort wasn’t the worst thing that happened to her.


	2. a leaf in an icy world

Cassandra was quietly reading, although she wasn’t actually absorbing the information in the book. The moon hovered in the sky behind glass French doors. She was nude, having just taken a bath but not bothering to put on a robe. Her mind was distracted, focused on the past instead of this book (some botany book?) whose name she quickly forgot. 

When she arrived in Fortuna some nine months ago, she was met with Vergil’s two other consorts: Mercedes and Mariza. Mercedes apparently was from a distant mountainous kingdom who traded their freedom (and her, the princess) in exchange for a peaceful transition of power. Mariza, on the other hand, was born and bred right in Fortuna, the capital of Vergil’s territory and a gift for the new king. It was obvious Vergil held no love for the two, given their relative freedom. Mercedes was apparently deeply involved in the Church of Fortuna and, for all intents and purposes, was a nun. Mariza, however, had that look of longing in her eye, focused entirely on Vergil. Cassandra could tell easily that Mariza yearned for Vergil’s attention but he rarely gave her anything beyond polite disinterest. That yearning only intensified as the months past, especially when her belly began to swell. 

Vergil had never been far since she first showed signs of pregnancy. The moment he knew, she had been elevated to Consort Prime, the closest to Vergil's heart. She had scoffed at the thought, as she was merely a prize he had won, but the tender touches and deep slumberous purrs as night made her wonder. She could still remember his demonic form caging her, determined to breed her and make her  _ his _ . It didn't make what he did any more acceptable but what did a demon care about acceptability? A king? A conqueror? 

No, they did not care. They had all the power in the world. 

The door opened, causing her to perk up at the noise. Stepping inside was Vergil, stark white hair pulled back into its usual style. He strode across the room, deep azure cloak billowing behind him. 

“Hi.” She grumbled, putting the book aside.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “I can call a servant to bring food.”

“Not at the moment.” Cassandra shifted on the bed, watching as he took a seat on the bed next to her. A gloved hand carefully rested on her swollen belly, Vergil’s face unreadable. She didn’t look at him, not wanting to worry him about the baby’s state. Despite her belly growing, she never felt a kick from the infant inside. She worried that it was unviable, that she was carrying a corpse of a child (and that...that hurt her. The thought that she was carrying a child that would never grow). But Vergil didn’t seem worried about it. Perhaps there was some quirk about demon young that she wasn’t aware of. 

“It should come any day now.” Vergil mused. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. Well, he was hopeful at least. Or perhaps lying to himself about the viability of their demon spawn, to not hurt her feelings. His thumb rubbed at her bare skin. 

“How would I know it’s time?” She asked. 

“You’ll know.” Ah, a cryptic response. She glared at him before she felt...something. An urge, something she couldn’t pinpoint what it was until her brain connected the dots together, followed by an intense cramping. She shuddered at the pain, groaning softly. She felt him hoist her up in his arms, body already changing into his demonic face. She was laid into the damp bathtub, a clawed hand pushing hard on her belly. She winced, feeling the spawn shift downward. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…!” She hissed, hands gripping tight on his scaled arms. The demon king gently shushed her with a rumbling purr, a rumble that did something to her. She was only faintly aware of it, as her body began to push the child out. It was too smooth, too easy to push, for all the pain she was in. Her legs trembled as she continued to push, feeling the child slide down, only briefly able to wonder how it was going to turn out-

“ **_It’s beautiful._ ** ” She heard that raspy rumble right next to her ear, as the last push finally freed the child from her. She looked down and blinked.

“It’s...an egg?” She asked. Sitting between her legs, covered in blood and fluid, was a blue egg with red veins crawling up it’s sides.

“ **_Of course. Demons produce eggs._ ** ” He murmured, turning to nuzzle her. “ **_You did well. I believe it will not be long until it hatches._ ** ”

“...I...I thought it wasn’t going to be viable. I felt nothing.” 

“ **_I knew it lived still. If it had not, it would never have formed._ ** .” 

“Fuck, I need another bath.” Cassandra sighed. Vergil merely chuckled as he reached out to take the egg into his hands. He stared at the egg before looking at her.

“ **_Did you think of names?_ ** ” He asked. 

“Maybe? Maybe not? Look, I’m tired and I need a bath. We’ll talk about names after I sleep.” She waved her hand. 

  
“ **_Very well._ ** ”


	3. the flame of fortuna shall shine bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% edited chapter 1 so I could have this conflict. Sorry not sorry.

Cassandra didn’t pay much attention to the matters of Fortuna. It simply wasn’t her job. She was there to look pretty (if she had any vanity, she thought she looked nice enough) and raise little Nero, who was currently dozing on her lap with a belly full of milk from nursing a few minutes earlier. She was seated next to Vergil on a throne of her own, still smaller than Vergil’s, but she found herself not minding. She was dressed in white silk with golden trim. On her shoulder was a side-cape, perfect for hiding her son when he had to feed. She glanced up to Vergil, dressed in all his human finery like the king he was. 

And he was looking  _ bored _ .

She knew a bored Vergil was a dangerous Vergil, as he tended to unleash his boredom in the bedroom or in the courtyard with training exercises. Ever since she bore Nero’s egg, he had been opting for the latter to unleash pent-up energy. Perhaps he was adverse to making her bear another child or he didn’t want to get in the way of her raising their first-born son, the heir of Fortuna. Whatever his reason, it gave her more free time to focus on things like knitting (she just finished making Nero a cute little knitted blanket!). 

“Ah, my lost bride!” Cassandra jerked her head up, eyes wide as a familiar face stepped into the hall: Draco Kinnaird. He wasn’t as finely dressed as he used to be, perhaps a slightly poorer lifestyle chafed him. His blond hair was slightly disheveled from the sea breeze. His blue eyes shone with prideful arrogance, something that Vergil noticed.

“You are mistaken.” Vergil growled, slowly standing from his throne. “You abandoned her.”

“I was retrieving reinforcements! I had every chance to return!” Draco pointed out.

“Reinforcements that were detained at port.” Vergil growled. “Do you think you could easily sneak into my domain?” Draco’s facade flickered for a moment. 

“Of course not! I was merely going to ask for my bride back.”   
  


“You are a fool. Remove yourself from my presence.” Draco blinked before looking at Cassandra. He was about to say something when Nero began to stir. 

“Is he...yours?”

“Of course, you idiot.” Cassandra huffed, shifting to hold Nero tighter in her arms. “Earthmother help me above, your mediocre confidence shocks me still.” 

What happened next happened so fast.

Draco shot forward, a dash, before Vergil met him with a dash of his own. His hand grabbed Draco’s arm tightly before flinging him across the throne room. A sickening snap of bone echoed in the room, followed by the too-strong scent of blood and Draco’s screaming out in agony. Cassandra and Nero could only stare at Vergil, holding Draco’s severed arm in his hand. Vergil looked up at Draco.

“Remove him.” He dropped the arm on the ground. “All of him.” The guards saluted and began to clean up the bloodied throne room. Vergil walked over to Cassandra and Nero and scooped them up in his arms, earning a surprised squeak from her. He speed-walked to their bedroom, his cloak billowing behind him. She looked up at him, his face carefully emotionless aside from his demon-slit eyes. 

When they arrived at their bedroom, he closed the door behind them. He laid her on the plush bed and...stayed there. Frozen. 

“Vergil. Say something.” Cassandra said, slowly lifting herself up from the bed. Nero let out an anxious whimper, something that caused Vergil’s demonic eyes to snap to his son. 

“You’re mine.” He rumbled, settling himself on the bed. He pulled her into his arms, purring softly to soothe his confused son. “He will be banished from this island, never to return, I promise you.” 

“I wasn’t at all threatened by him. I’m more surprised you acted like that so fast.” She said. Vergil lowered his head, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent to calm himself down.

“My demonic heart refused to let him touch you. It acted before I could rationalize it.” 

“I didn’t say I hated it. It’s what he gets for waltzing on in here like he owned the place.” Cassandra pointed out. 

“Boom!” Nero squealed. Cassandra looked down and laughed.

“I believe our little lion agrees with you.” Vergil pulled back a little to look down at his demon son, relaxing. 

“How does spending the rest of the day here sound, my love?” Vergil asked.

“Sounds right. Maybe you can get one of the maids to get those nice chocolates, the ones from that little shop near the port. I always liked their sea salt caramels.” Cassandra said, shifting to sit up properly. Vergil reached out to gently push some of her golden hair behind her ear, one of his very tender touches, only for her.

“As you wish.”


End file.
